


Once Upon A FaeralTale

by XSuicuneX



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Author sucks at puns, Bonedragon Sans, Dad Sans, Despite what it looks like there is only one true villain and it's not who you think, F/M, Family Feels, Feral Monsters, Frisky gets adopted, Gen, Magical Frisk, Shapeshifting monsters, based on fae stories, humans are awful, mom goat, some dumb hcs here, tiny child friskybitz, tw child abuse, tw emotional abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-06
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-07 19:40:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15914946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XSuicuneX/pseuds/XSuicuneX
Summary: Ancient tales told of the dangers lurking beneath the stones of Mt. Ebbott. We did not believe, we did not prepare, and we suffered for our folly.And then, a child fell.Once, there was peace.Once, there was understanding.





	1. And Then A Child Fell

**Author's Note:**

> For once something that isn't garbage and that I'm hoping to update regularly *ahem* letsseehowwellthatworks. 
> 
> Blame my discord group, they hit me with a bunny.
> 
> Undertale belongs to Toby Fox

_Once upon a time, there was a Kingdom that rested at the base of a mountain._

_This mountain’s name was Ebbot._

_The people who lived in that Kingdom were contently living their lives, perfectly happy under the command of their ruler. And though many dark and frightening stories and myths surrounded the mountain itself, there was peace._

_The people and their ruler laughed at the warnings of the sages, century upon century and the mountain had been quiet. Dark tales of things hiding in the shadows, haunting the skies was the purview of wives tales, not reality. Who believed in stories of **monsters** anyway? _

_Unfortunately, sometimes the **tales** are real._

**One hundred years later…**

They hadn’t thought about where they were going when they first climbed the mountain. All they’d wanted was to _leave_ , to go anywhere other than where they’d been.

Maybe they’d thought they would spend a night in the surrounding forest, find shelter, then come back and figure out a plan. Maybe they were hoping something would happen, and they wouldn’t have to plan anymore.

Maybe they weren’t thinking at all.

Or maybe they were hoping, as every child hopes, that something different would happen, something that could only happen in those dark and secret places hidden in the world.

When they tripped, when they fell, the last thing they’d ever expected was for one of those impossible, improbable things to actually happen, especially to someone like _them_.

When their eyes opened up, they were sore all over, their lower back aching from bruises…but they were **alive**. Alive and breathing and hurting, so it couldn’t be a dream. They saw a faint, fading light, an orange glow ringing a hole in what looked like a stone ceiling, trails of vines and earth clinging to the rocks.

Then, rain started to fall, a faint drizzle, making them frown and reach up their hand to wipe the water away.

* _better get up._

They let out a soft sigh, and then slowly, so as not to exasperate the aches in their body, they sat up, groaning a little in pain.

And glanced down to the bed of golden flowers that had broken their fall.

Actually, looking around themselves revealed that the area they’d fallen in was lush with plantlife. Flowers of all colors fitted into every nitch and mound of earth, tiny petals of white, purple, red fitting into cracks in the rock walls. Calendula, cornflower, primrose, and the odd golden ones they’d landed on.

They slowly got up, taking in more of their surroundings. It looked like a cave, a deep one, but the opening in the roof seemed to give enough sunlight and water that this vibrant garden could thrive.

Fortunately, they could step away from the hole in the roof, so they managed to avoid getting rained on, and when they looked up they realized that there was a path leading deeper into the mountain.

They hesitated.

* _I can’t go back…_

With that thought they squared their shoulders, resolutely turning from the rain filled hole in the ceiling and heading onto the path, the scent of wet earth and fragrant flowers and the warmth of the fading day leaving them behind.

As they kept walking they took in their surroundings, they’d always been a smart and observant child. Though they walked deeper into the earth, there was enough light from the opening behind them that they could still see. The lush garden abruptly stopped very quickly in, so it was only soil and stone that their small feet tred upon. They wrapped arms about themselves, shivering as the cool of the cave permeated through their clothes, and they were glad to have grabbed their stripped sweater before they’d left the orphanage.

Unfortunately, that was _all_ they’d managed to grab…

“Howdy!”

They stopped.

Before them in the ground, on a stalk of pale green grew what appeared to be an exact copy of the flowers they’d fallen upon. Only…this one was bigger, with broad, fringed leaves, yellow sunray’d petals framing the center disk, thin beanlike sprouting curled tendrils at the base of the center stem.

And in the disk…was a face.

It was a simple face, with two horizontal lines glittering like gems representing eyes, and a small mouth beneath them, curled in a smile.

That smile opened up, and the flower spoke once more. “My name’s Flowey the flower, who’re you?”

It was a friendly enough question, and so they lifted their hands, hoping that maybe they’d get lucky and that perhaps he (it sounded like a ‘he’ and they didn’t want to keep calling him ‘it’) might be able to understand them.

Unfortunately that wasn’t the case.

‘Flowey’s smile fell, and he shook his flowery head, tendrils shifting around him along with his broad petals. “Sorry kid, I don’t speak in Hands.” He lamented, but then his smile grew once more. “You’re new to the Underground though, aren’t you? You came from Above.” He nodded confidently to himself. “You have the smell about you.”

Then his smile grew, and he grew as well, stem lengthening and bringing him closer to them, tendrils surrounding them and wrapping around their clothes as his face came close to theirs. “You’re lucky y’know, those who land down here get a once in a lifetime chance.” He shifted around them, stem proceeding to trap them within his tendril’s embrace, and they didn’t want to move lest they break one of the delicate little vines.

They should be scared, they supposed, but they were a curious child, and they wanted to know more. They made a sound indicating their interest.

“You wanna know what it is?” He asked, correctly interpreting their question. He chuckled. “Love…” He plucked at their sweater with a tendril. “Courage…” He twirled around their shoulders. “ _Power_.” He shifted to face them once again, grinning that grin of his. “All to be yours if you complete the Test.”

His eyes glittered.

They swallowed, unease settling within their stomach, Flowey’s tendrils slowly wrapping around their little wrists. They clutched at their chest, hoping to give him another questioning look that he could interpret.

“What’s the Test?” He asked, tilting his flower head comically. “Why, it’s really simple…get through the Underground to the exit, and you _win_.” He moved forward, so his face was inches from there’s. “So, what do you say?

**Wanna play**?”

During the entire exchange the air steadily grew warmer, slowly enough that they didn’t notice, nor did Flowey. By the time he was right in front of their face and making his offer, it was hot enough that they’d started to sweat.

And then, there was fire.

Flames, glowing, orange flames tinted with lavender at the core burst around them, lining the walls of earth and causing Flowey to instantly let them go. “Crap.” He grumbled, eyes narrowing into slits. “I can’t stay around _her_ , I’ll be toast.” He shrank back down to his original size, tendrils letting go of their limbs and retreating back down to the base of his stem. He gave them another grin, though it seemed edged. “I’ll see you again, little Traveler. Seek me out if you wish all that was promised. Love. Courage. _Power_.”

And then he sank into the earth, a bare patch and small hole being the only things he left behind.

The fire, however, remained.

They started to panic, the situation finally registering in their minds. They reached out a tiny hand, making soft, strained, _pleading_ noises as they pawed at the hole Flowey left through. The flames only grew brighter, leaving enough area around them that they were safe, but close enough that the heat was concerning.

Though…strangely it wasn’t enough to choke, and there was an odd lack of smoke along with it.

Then, suddenly, the flames all died, but it wasn’t the end for their concern, oh no.

For, further along the path, far enough that it was still dark, there came a _rumble_. A growl, a snarl, as if made by some large animal, and a soft pad and scrape made by a clawed paw.

The steps came closer, slowly, and suddenly the glow of eyes, reflected from the light in the garden, peered out from the darkness. They were slit much like Flowey’s, glittering; though while his had a golden sheen, these were purple in color.

And then they came closer, and the light, fading as it was, shone enough to rest across the beast’s face, for it _was_ a beast.

A great beast of white fur with a long snout full of razor sharp teeth. It had long ears like a rabbit or mule, delicate curled horns rising from its brow, a fringe, a main of white fur cresting from between them to ride along the length of its long neck.

As it got closer they saw it was massive, head lifting to crest halfway to the large ceiling of the cavern. It’s feet were with, handlike talons tipped with wickedly sharp claws. It’s body was large and covered with what looked like lavender robes, which was a strange enough thing for a beast, and behind, swaying and flicking like a cat’s, was a long tufted tail.

If it had scales instead of fur, they would say that what they were facing was a _dragon_.

The beast walked up to where they sat, whimpering and crying in fear as they clawed at the place where Flowey had vanished, its claws making deep furrows into the soil beneath it. It lifted its head, took one more step towards them, prompting them to flinch back in fear.

And then…it stopped.

“My child, where did you come from?”


	2. Once Again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Undertale, I just read way too much high fantasy.

_Not again._ She couldn’t help but think. _Not another one…_

Toriel, Guardian of the ruins and former Queen under the Mountain looked down upon the human child and felt nothing but despair.

They were small, almost as small as the second child who fell; she of Cyan and who smelled of sugar and spice. It had been so long since the last, almost a full human lifetime. Why, why, _why_ was this child here _now_?

They wore a striped sweater of purple and red, short, brown hair framing their face. Their skin was a light dusting of bronze and their eyes…such strange eyes for a human…

They were a bright, bright red. Like a Carnation and just as brilliant.

Just like _Chara_.

When the child didn’t speak, Toriel lowered her head, wondering at why they looked so pale. “My child, did you not hear me?” She asked in concern. Why were they so silent? She leaned over and sniffed at their coat, causing them to squeak. Then she reached out, intending to pick them up. They looked roughed up, they must be so hungry, then they flinched away from her paws and she hesitated. What was wrong?

Then it hit her, of _course_. She was in her Natural Form, easily ten times the size of the small one. No wonder they were scared.

“Forgive me, little one. I had forgotten.” She could’ve laughed, and a slight smile formed along her muzzle before she closed her eyes to concentrate on her soul.

Shifting was different for every monster, and for Toriel it was like being bathed in flames. Fire, the great transmutor, changing her person from the inside out, a comforting heat that shifted bones and joints, until she stood before the child in a slightly smaller, ah, _human_ friendly form.

And most importantly, equipped with smaller paws and shorter claws.

She smiled down at the child, who’s eyes were wide in surprise. They made a soft squeal, reaching out to her. She grinned, holding out her paw and taking the child’s much smaller hand in her own.

They still did not speak.

“Can you not talk?” She asked, frowning in concern. A difference, one important to note, but it would make communicating with them difficult. Once more she looked over the little one, smelling earth and vegetation all over their person.

And a small, a very small amount of blood.

That could be anything, she told herself firmly. It would be stronger if they were more seriously injured. A young child wandering out alone on top of a mountain would accrue many small scrapes and cuts.

If they were alone….

“Little one.” She murmured softly, shifting to kneel in front of them, her leonine tail curling around her hips. She reached out and took their other hand in her free paw. “Did you climb up here with anyone? Where are your parents?” Perhaps…but with the barrier even over the entrance to the portal-it was impossible.

But she had to know if she needed to try.

Their face fell, a shadow coming over it. They shook their head.

Then they pulled their hands out from hers, and started to…Sign.

“Oh!” She perked up, smiling, though she had no idea what the child was saying there was at least one thing she _could_ do for them immediately.

“I am sorry little one, I do not speak Hands.” She admitted ruefully, and they frowned, sighing but looking resigned. “But…” She said, cupping one of their cheeks with the pad of her paw. She grinned. “I do know someone who _does_.”

The bright smile that lit up their face in that moment warmed Toriel to the core of her soul.

It was almost enough to let her forget, to cause the ever present fear to _abate_.

“Come.” She stated, quickly standing, keeping one of her paws gently wrapped around the little human’s. “I will introduce you to him.”

She led the child through the long tunnel that led to the cracks in the mountain, a vast, pitch dark cavern filled with little tunnels that spider webbed out to the pits where humans, animals, and other strange objects fell into the Underground. She went there every day, scavenging and praying, tending to the gardens that grew beneath the patches of sunlight that peaked through.

Eventually they came to an archway, a gate made of marble, covered in twining vines she’d cared for herself. Her and the other monsters didn’t have much to occupy their time, so things like gardening and other time consuming tasks were common. Even with the negative connotations…

The child stumbled next to her, and she helped to right them. “Just a few more steps my dearest.” She crooned, and indeed, after another short tunnel with a small crack in the ceiling opening up to Above, they passed yet another archway and into the Underground proper.

The Ruins…

The roof, littered with the glowing stones that signaled day and night rose above them, high and vast, so high that the stalagmites were almost invisible in the darkness. The starstones were dim, signaling night, mirroring the Above and bathing the entirety of the Ruins in a pale, almost luminescent light.

The child yawned, stumbling again, only now out of exhaustion, not lack of light. Toriel bit her lip, her chest clenching.

She didn’t know if she had the strength to go through everything once again…

She gave them another smile, masking her unease, before heading deeper into the Ruins, hoping that He was still at the house by now.

The Ruins stretched out, floor littered with the everpresent remains of fallen leaves. Trees miraculously grew and rested all along the stone walls, some twining and twisting around stalactites, creating an eerie amalgamite of stone and wood. There were bricks, scaffolding, rusty red stones and building blocks worn with age and neglect, and all around them were whispers, skittering feet and something very akin to frog song as the few residents of the area avoided them both. They were always wary around humans, no matter how young.

It was a skeleton of a city, smallest of the Underground, the cavern in which it existed nothing more than a pale, ruinous shade of what it had once been.

Much like herself.

_‘If this is what it takes to avenge Asriel and Chara, then I want no part of it!’_

She shut her eyes, the bitter sting of tears longing to slip out. She took a deep breath, even as the memories flashed through her mind.

There had been blood, a torn jay blue dress, cookies scattered all over the garden and the child, her _child_ …

Broken. With his vast form looming over her, chromatic eyes wide. Clearly he’d never expected her to find him.

Idiot.

All for a soul, a single, glowing, pitiful cyan soul…

She tugged the child, the _living_ child along, passing underneath a half ruined archway, carefully leading them along the safe paths over piles of leaves. Some of the old paths were…unsound as older support structures crumbled to dust. Her chest hurt, one part of her mind focused on her task and making sure the newest one was still safe and keeping up, while the other drowned in memories.

Why did she _do_ this to herself…?

She’d left that day, walked slow and steady with nothing on her back but her burned and tattered robes. She would’ve _killed_ him, but for the love she held for her people.

Instead, she went into exile, and she didn’t _care_ who saw her.

Many watched, many cried, most just stayed out of her way. She went unmolested, for not even the guard wished to fight with an angry and distressed _Draconis_.

Nobody, that is, but _him_.

In reality she led the child along a crumbling pathway, one that rose and circled along a great and ancient keep built into a Cliffside. Part of it was exposed, and the little one tugged on her arm to make her stop before they pointed out to the great vastness beneath.

It spread out before them, a yawning pit littered with the bones of ruined and abandoned buildings, so many she still had not plundered the entirety of their depths. Even with a century of exile, not even those who’d stayed when it was first _abandoned_ had fully looted its’ bounty. The roof spanned out above them, so wide and vast it mimicked the sky Above…though not quite.

The starstones did not flicker, did not twinkle, but gave off a steady, stable glow.

And so they would always be false.

“Yes…it is quite large, isn’t it?” She asked, her tone far more tired than she’d intended it to be. She cleared her throat. “But, you’ll see more of it once you get some rest, I promise.” She turned and gave them another grin, making sure to put more energy into it. “Now, it’s not that much further.”

The ruins hadn’t been that much further when he’d found her.

She’d made it to the winter city just as a blizzard started to blow. She hadn’t cared, her destination was just one cavern over, but because of that she’d been caught unawares when he, when _Gaster_ came out from the blanket of white to halt her path.

_‘Toriel, please.’_

He’d stood before her, largest and one of the last of his kind. His great skull was cracked, wounds from the war centuries before, his old bones worn to ragged points along his ribs, his claws. His tail was ridged and curled around him as he entreated her, glowing violet eyes bright, disjointed parts of his lower jaw tightly closed to his muzzle in submission.

_‘Please reconsider, we need you.’_

She stared back at him, tail curled around her hips, shoulders set stubbornly. She held her head high, for though she was smaller than him at that moment she still held the regal bearing of the Queen-she-was.

_‘I refuse to rule beside a man who dares to consider murdering **children** as a solution.’ _

His eyelights dimmed, bones rattled as he shifted in the snow. He lowered his great skull, large enough now to bite her in half, to meet her face.

 _‘Asgore is only trying to save our race.’_ He growled, claws digging into the snow.

Her own claws hooked in her cloak, tearing into the fabric, her tail lashed out behind her. _‘And for that he ruined a child! **My** child!’  _ She cried out, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes. She could’ve wept, wailed, burned the whole forest down until there was nothing left but _stone_. The very thought of her race, her people, and what they were becoming made her _sick_.

Gaster let out a low rumble, like thick bones clacking together. _‘You grow too attached too easily.’_

Flames sparked at her feet, scorching the snow as she took an aggressive step towards him, making him flinch back. _‘And you **blame** me?! After seeing what I went through with Chara, after watching me raise them? You were there!’_

His tail slashed behind him, sweeping a gash in the snow, his eyelights flared like violet stars going supernova. _‘Yes I was there!’_ He snarled, maw opening and showing jagged needle teeth. _‘Just as when the humans locked us underground! Just as when they murdered my brothers, my family! Ripped us apart and wore our bones as trophies! **I**. **Was**. **There**.’_

His growling then eased, and his eyelights dimmed, jaw closing once more and tail curling back. _‘How could you have forgotten Toriel…’_ He murmured, voice aching with loss. _‘What they did to them, to **Asriel**.’_

Her shoulders fell, and the look she set on him was one whose hope was already dead. _‘I did see, Gaster.’_ Her voice was tired, flat. _‘Just as I saw what Asriel and Chara did to them first.’_

There was silence then, as both were caught up in the memories of the past.

Screams and flames.

Gaster sighed, another low rattling growl. _‘Where do you plan to go from here?’_

She gazed out behind him, into the swirling white, well did she remember the place she journeyed to. _‘Where the largest opening lies, where we were first entrapped.’_ She turned back to him. _‘I will be the first the Fallen meet, so I might spare what innocents I can.’_

He shifted, tail curling tighter, than he shook his body all over. _‘Very well. I will keep your secret. For you.’_

Relief spread in her chest, and for the first time in a long while, she smiled. _‘Thank you Gaster.’_

And so she walked unmolested to the Ruins. And there she stayed.

And there she failed.

Another tug from the mute child yanked her out of her memories, and she glanced up only to find herself face to face with an enormous house. It was gigantic, made of stone, with a door easily three times her current height, though it perfectly fit her Natural form.

She smiled and turned back down to the little human, who blinked in curiosity up at her. “This is my home dearest.” She explained, before resting a paw onto the stone slab, magic causing it to groan and slide open. There were no windows along the outer wall, it was built more like a fortress jammed into a mountainside than an actual house, but inside was cozy enough.

Inside it looked like nothing more than a little stone cottage, with comfortable, if oversized furnature, books and rugs and lovely little flickering lamps lighting just enough to be cozy. It was also warm, comfortably so.

The child glanced about in wonder, looking ahead to what seemed to be a set of stairs going downwards in a corner, but Toriel pulled them away before they could head towards them, tugging them into the sitting room.

It was quite large, stone walls covered with pictures of planets and stars, a lush wool carpet covering most of the stone floor, giving it a splash of burgundy. To the left along the wall was a great round table with three chairs, one of which seemed to be a high stool that was much smaller than the other two, about the right size for a human adult, a pretty brown cushion set atop it. The other two were giants compared, with raised sides, like dishes, each with a cushion of their own. On top of the round table, made of the same granite as the rest of the underground, was another of those odd yellow flowers that grew everywhere there was an opening to the Above.

Along the opposite wall was a very large bookshelf, filled with very large books, at least twice the size of the child. Beside that set into the wall was a giant fireplace, filled with magical flames with dulled spokes resting along its stones.

Next to that was a very large, very lumpy chair, only it was less a ‘chair’ and more of a ‘nest’, with high stone sides and filled with cushions of every color and fabric.

And, from the rumbling voice coming inside, it was also filled with a certain sleeping Bonedrake.

“Sans.” She called out, rolling her eyes and smiling to the confused child as she stepped forward to lift a fluffy cushion off of her friend’s head.

He’d been covered by the cushions, curled up like a cat, his jagged tail resting atop his rounded muzzle, rattling breath coming from his rising and falling ribs as he slept on, his eyesockets dark. He was larger than her Shifted form, though not by much, his claws wicked sharp and curled close to his ribs, which gave the impression of being rounded and oddly soft. Even his tail held no rough edges beyond the single spaded point at the end, which looked sharp enough to pierce steel.

“Sans.” Toriel called out again, reaching out a paw to gently shake him. His breaths, snores really, stuttered for a moment then suddenly two white pinpricks of light flickered to life in his empty eyesockets.

The child let out a soft gasp.

Sans shifted to lay on his feet, slowly stretching, extending his spine and curling it much like a cat would, giving out a low yawn, the disjointed halves of his lower jaw spreading open for a moment before closing again as he shook himself all over, making his bones rattle.

“S’up Tori?” He asked, peering over the nest/chair to stare with steady eyelights at the child beside her. “Where’d you pick this one up?”

She sighed, running a clawed paw over her brow. She’d expected more of a reaction, but she supposed that wasn’t going to happen. “The same place I find all of them.” She drawled, voice sounding more tired than she’d intended it to be.

Sans tilted his head, looking at her with concern as she turned to the little human once more. “This is Sans.” She introduced. “He’s a friend of mine. He will not harm you, I promise.” They glanced back at Sans, looking a little hesitant.

“Heya kid.” Sans greeted, lifting up a paw and wiggling his claws at them. “What’s yer name?”

They hesitated.

Toriel smiled gently, resting her paw on their shoulder. “It’s alright little one, I believe he will be able to understand you.”

Sans tilted his head again, but then the human took in a deep breath, and started once more to Sign.

He peered at them intensely, eyelights glowing ever so slightly brighter.

“…Huh.”

“Well?” Toriel asked, concerned. There were other Hand languages, she knew, she just hoped that he’d be able to understand the humans’, things would be so much easier if he could.

He turned to her then, and the corners of his muzzle curled up ever so slightly, making his wide, fang filled mouth into a grin.

“Their name is Frisk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I make Toriel emo. Also Friskybitz is slowly starting to remind me of my nephew. Funny that.
> 
> I forgot to tag this as nonverbal Frisk, oop.


	3. We Make Our Beds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shorter chapter this time because I was /hecka/ busy (so much reading for class) and also depression kicked me in the /ass./ Being an adult sucks y'all.
> 
> I told Sans not to angst but he did it anyway the sad sap. Here have some Soriel while I'm at it.

_So_. He thought. _She found another one_.

It wasn’t like he hadn’t been expecting this, not ever since he’d chosen to come live in the ruins with the Queen. He sighed from his spot in their shared ‘cave’, ignoring the sleeping Draconis next to him, his eyelights dimming.

He should’ve agreed to that promise the first time.

After he’d given Tori Frisk’s name, she fed them and sent them to their new bed. Apparently the kid hadn’t anywhere to go back, and Sans hoped that that meant they wouldn’t have any desire to _leave_ , but there was no guarantee. It hadn’t worked for the last six humans after all, and the ruins were…well… _ruins_.

He shifted on the little ‘nest’ a futon filled with blankets and cushions large enough for two very large monsters to comfortably curl up and sleep on top of. The room they were in was also large, made of stone and relatively sparse as far as floor decorations were concerned, though there was a desk and a chest full of monster clothes, carefully designed to ‘shift’ with the monster as they changed form. The walls were covered with tapestries and pictures, both to warm the cave and to remind them of, well, home, as many of them were depictions of the Above, the night sky and rolling fields of grass…

He huffed, shifting again. One of the reasons he slept so much throughout the day was that he always had trouble sleeping at night. Something about the quiet and darkness kept him restless, he only could seem to relax if there were sounds of activity going on around him, though he couldn’t imagine _why_.

He rumbled, curling up tighter into a ball and subsequently closer to Toriel’s warm fur. She was curled around him, her larger form surrounding his body. His claws hooked onto the mattress, and he gave a distinct almost ‘rattling’ sound deep in his throat, a noise unique to his species.

All two of ‘em.

He gave another huff out of his nose holes, malleable skull scowling as he did. He really should’ve made that promise with Toriel all those years ago, but he knew why he hadn’t. Ever since that…human…the one with the gun and the soul as blinding as the sun, **killed** his brother he…he couldn’t.

He couldn’t…

And then he went and fucked that up anyway, so. Here he was, having been given a second chance because of _guilt_.

And now there was Frisk.

They were so small, smaller than the other humans that had fallen down, smaller than, so Tori told him, the _second_ human, the one who’s soft knife she still kept in the kitchen. That one had been the youngest, at least until Frisk fell.

_‘Hey kid, how old are you anyway? You’re tiny.’_

They’d held up a hand, grinning as they did.

A single hand.

A **baby**.

He remembered when Papyrus was still that small, tiny and stupid and just barely hatched-he’d been too _young_ to remember the surface, still a hatchling when they’d all been trapped.

Papyrus…

His ribs ached when he thought of his brother, but at least he _knew_ the guy was alright. Sans still popped into Snowdin from time to time to check up on him, though never for long, even if Paps kept asking him why he wouldn’t just _stay_ but…

He couldn’t. Not if he was a traitor to the kingdom, no matter his mixed feelings on the subject. Asgore was probably out for his bones as it was, considering he’d failed on his last ‘assignment.’

Failed…technically…though the results were the same.

 _‘Spent all that time makin’ a big show a bein’ the judge and the second it’s a kid you fuckin’ cave. Brilliant Sans.’_ He grumbled mentally, making more rattling growls as he shifted and nosed the blankets, trying to make them more comfortable, lost cause though it was. A child. It’d been nothing more than a _child_ after the yellow soul. Green as grass and just as naive, and he’d caved then and there, agreeing to take them up to the barrier himself because-maybe there was another way or maybe Asgore wouldn’t be able to kill them-they had no LOVE and no inclination to get any and their magic was weak and pathetic-

But…they’d died. Just the same they’d died and Undyne got the soul.

And Sans _ran away_.

“Sans, are you alright?” He gave another frustrated huff, because it seemed all his rolling around had woken Tori, and now he felt even more like crud. He didn’t answer her at first, making himself flat as possible as he lay still and glared at the cushions.

Toriel sighed, lifting her long neck to give him a soft nuzzle, and he almost hated the way he leaned in, purring. Fur was so _nice_ , especially hers…

“’M fine Tor…just thinkin’.” He answered her, giving her a quick nuzzle of his own.

“About what?” She asked softly.

“Nothin.” The automatic answer came easily to him, almost too much so, but unlike Paps who usually let him get away with it, Toriel glared at him with violet eyes until he finally caved. “S’just…the kid.”

Her gaze softened, whole face falling. “…Are you worried?” She asked, softer still.

He gave another huff. “Well, s’not like you ever managed to keep the others from leavin’.” He grumbled.

She flinched, and suddenly guilt stabbed him in the soul. Quickly he turned to face her. “Wait, I didn’t mean it like that.” He said, trying to fix the damage. He _knew_ how she felt about all that he fucking _knew_.

“No Sans, you are correct.” She admitted with pain in her voice. He mentally cursed himself. Then she glanced away. “I too…am worried. I fear they will not last past Snowdin if they leave.”

He had to mentally disagree with that considering the only guard there was Paps-and the dogs…though okay maybe the dogs might get them but- “It’s not just that.” He admitted quietly, his soul clenching behind his ribs.

A gun shot and a rattling roar, and then everything he’d known was lost…

“You don’t know anything about this kid Tori.” He spoke quickly, softly, almost like he couldn’t help but get this off his chest. He couldn’t even look her in the _eyes_. “What if…”

 _What if a human kills you too_?

“Sans…” Her voice was concerned, her tail curling a little tighter around his smaller form, resting on top of his. It didn’t offer much comfort. “You don’t…really believe that. Do you?”

_They were only five._

Inside his head what he’d seen and what he knew about Frisk warred with each other. Years of the shit they’d been taught while growing up, about how humans were stronger, more violent, more willing to kill fought with what he saw in that sweet child’s face.

_They were **five**._

That they were alone and broken and hurt and just needing _someone_ , _anyone_ to give a rat’s ass about them for _fucking_ _once_.

**_They were five!_ **

“…No…” He took in a shuddering breath and let it out slowly, eyelights flickering back on from when he’d turned them off. They were young, too young, for that. Even a human wasn’t evil at the start.

“I’m gonna take them out to the ruins tomorrow. Show ‘em around an’ what’s safe or not.” He offered, almost in apology for doubting before, for hurting her, if briefly. Felt like he was doing nothing but make up for his slip ups these days.

She gave an almost baying laugh in response, nuzzling him again, and he purred and returned it. “I’ll make something for when you both come back.” She offered, and he couldn’t help but smile, warmth spreading in his soul. What did he ever do to deserve her?

“I’m sure they’ll love it. They seemed to like your pie.” He offered, turning off an eyelight to wink at her.

She bayed for real in a laugh, than she perked up, ears tilting slightly forward in excitement, tail flicking against him. “Do you think they will like my snail pie?” She asked.

He flinched, than gave another grin. “Maybe save the snails for a special occasion Tor.” He offered…stars he loved her but…

She hummed. “I…suppose you have a point.” Oh good he’d managed to rescue the kid, snails were great and all but humans didn’t seem to like them… she then curled back tighter around him, her magic rising to warm his cold bones. “Now, get some sleep.” She continued, a firm tone in her voice. “You don’t want to nap while leading a small child around, do you?” She grinned, but there were enough teeth that he could see the tiny threat for what it was.

As if he’d be that irresponsible. “I raised Pap from a hatchling ya know.” He grumbled, rolling to his side so he could better be closer to her warmth, it was…comforting. “Like I’d fall asleep watchin’ a freakin’ _baby_.”

She gave a small sigh, and he was almost offended, but then she licked his skull and he mentally forgave her, he was starting to fall asleep himself as it was anyway. “Alright Sans.” She hummed. “Just go to sleep for now…”

He gave another soft rattle in response, feeling himself drift off.

He’d deal with everything tomorrow.

There was always a tomorrow…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me: So...you're /not/ gonna blarg about your past right away?  
> Sans: That's right. ;)  
> Me: So when I do your chapter you aren't gonna emo like Tori did?  
> Sans: Now I didn't say /that./  
> Me: gfdi sans....


End file.
